Naruto Versus Kyata
by Coleiosis
Summary: The assassin is fully revealed to be someone very surprising! Can Naruto, at his full rage, defeat this mysterious assassin and end the life of the diabolical Count Cobra?


Naruto Versus Kyata

By Cole Bezotte

As the assassin came back to his master, Count Cobra, who became very upset with his apprentice's failure. The mysterious warrior knelt onto one knee in front of his mentor and spoke up: "Forgive me, master. I have failed."

"How unpredictable," Cobra replied with an angry sneer on his face. "Your purpose has been served! Get out of my sight before I slaughter you!"

"No, master! Give me one more chance, and I'll prove myself worthy of bringing you all multi-tailed Foxes! I'll even bring the One-Tailed one, being held by Gaara of the Sand Village."

Cobra stopped to think of a new option with his plan. His assassin has protested against his wish, so he had to think of something new. "I'll humor the fool," he thought to himself, "while I still need an ally." After lighting a cigar, he turned to his assassin and spoke with: "Okay, you get one last chance. But if you fail me, I will hang your head on a pole! Got me?!"

"Yes, sire." The assassin replied with fear. He walked away, making ready his new task to head for me, Naruto Uzumaki.

Soon, after I cleared things up with Jean and Bean, things were getting pretty normal around the Leaf Village. That is, until I heard a cry from outside my room. It was a pedestrian running through the town, in a panic, and shouting: "Run! There's a madman killing everyone he sees!"

I thought about what the man just heard, and then I figured out the puzzle: "It's the assassin! He has struck again! I'll go after him and find the mystery of Kyata!" I went out of my place and started heading down the streets, through the frightened crowd, and finally found what I was looking for. The assassin was there, running through the town, and slashing with his sword anyone he touched.

Three men, carrying useful guns, came into the fray and found the criminal we were looking for. "Hey! That's him!" one of the men said. "That's the imposter who posed as Naruto!"

As they came to where the assassin was, they raised their guns and exclaimed: "Hold it there, evildoer! Freeze!"

"You got the right idea," the assassin replied as he brought something out of his pocket. "Although, it is YOU who shall freeze!" With that, he held out a potion that soon froze all that stood in front of him. "Go ahead and shoot me!" he continued. "It will do you no good!"

The three men fired as they replied with: "You asked for it!" But as they kept on shooting at the assassin, the potion formed an ice shield around him, protecting him heavily. "Our bullets!" one of the men exclaimed. "They're all turning into snowflakes!"

Throughout the rest of the commotion throughout the village, I tried to follow the assassin in his little act. But it was very difficult with the humungous crowd that pressed against me. All I heard the assassin say during the rest of the time was: "I want Naruto! Where is Naruto?!"

But later, in answer to the city's call for help, Kakashi Hatake rushed to the scene. And, at his side, were two of the mightiest evil-smashers of all time. Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee had come to the rescue as well.

"Look!" Sakura said as she pointed towards the enraged assassin. "It's that Naruto imposter!"

"I'm closest," Kakashi came in as he readied three daggers to throw at the assassin. "I'll get him!"

But throwing those daggers could do him no good. The assassin wore metal sleeves for both his arms and legs. He raised his arms high enough to bounce the daggers off the metal sleeves, and with incredible speed. "Don't try to stop me, idiot!" he spoke up. "You'll bring Naruto to me! I have a debt to settle with him!"

Finally, I came up with a plan. I usually go to the same ramen shop every time. It would be a very likely place for the assassin to find me. So I did just that, luring the assassin into my trap and catching me in a deep corner. "I've finally found you!" the assassin shrieked as he grabbed me by the neck. "You shall soon feel your bloody end!" With that, he threw me back onto the street, scraping me against the pavement along with it.

"Look at you!" the assassin teased as he walked towards me. "The great Naruto Uzumaki! Hero of the Leaf Village! Soon-to-be Hokage of our fine city! How easily the mighty could be defeated!"

"What do you want?!" I replied as I got back up to my feet. "And who are you?!"

"None of that matters!" the assassin barked at me. "Meet me in the plains in one hour. I will give you a showdown that you will never forget! Until then, I will watch you bleed to your death!" He took off, leaving the village again and leaving me scraping myself off the ground.

Jean and Bean rushed towards me, helping me get back up. "I'm fine," I said brushing myself off.

"I just don't understand that guy," Bean spoke up as he saw the assassin run off. "He always reminds me of somebody. Don't you think his voice sounds familiar?"

"It actually kind of does," Jean replied, thinking hard. "I keep on forgetting what he looks and sounds like. I always wondered what his real face looks like underneath that overrated mask of his."

"Perhaps I know why he wears a mask: it's to hide that swell head of his."

"Guys!" I came in. "You don't know what we're facing up against! He wants to issue me to a battle, and I have to prepare for this!"

"But we cannot let you go alone," Jean protested. "When you went to go fight Sasuke Uchiha, nobody won that battle. The assassin might have the same strength as you have. The same thing happened when you fought Sasuke."

"Maybe you're right," I replied. "This guy's mad raving about death makes me very uneasy. But I must not give up! I will exercise heavily to prepare myself for this moment! I will fight to end and avenge my cousin's death!"

"Are you sure that it is that assassin's fault about Kyata's death?" Bean came in. "I'm not sure that it was him all along."

"Then why is Kyata's name on that list of victims?" I asked.

"Nobody knows," Jean replied. "We have got to find that mystery."

"Excuse me please. I must go and exercise for this fight." And so, I went straight for the main training grounds for my exercise. It took me a matter of about forty minutes to pull myself together and get into some good shape to defeat this mysterious enemy.

After all that was settled, I felt like I had to say my possibly-last good-bye to Jean and Bean, the ones who looked after my hopeless cousin throughout all his life. "But why are you saying it now?" Jean protested. "Why are you acting like you're going to die tonight?"

"Because something is bound to happen to me," I replied. "If I do not return or make it out of this alive, I need you to lock all archives and files about the Uzumaki family line. It would be the moment when the family finally comes to an end."

"Don't say that, Naruto!" Jean whimpered, tears coming from his eyes. "We can't lose you!"

"I'll try my best," I assured. "But I can't let the archives get into the wrong hands. Good-bye." With that, I exited the Leaf Village. Once I came to the forest, I began to travel by jumping my powerful leaps, seeming like I was flying. Later, after about ten minutes, I finally reached the plains, landing on the most vital spot of the ground. "Come out wherever you are, assassin! I'm here, and I'm ready for you! Now show yourself!"

Soon enough, after waiting for another ten minutes, the assassin finally came. Now the fight was on. I was ready to show him what I could do against an agile agent like him. "I'm here, like you wanted me to," I spoke up to him.

"I can already feel such rage inside of you," the assassin replied. "Show me what you've got…" But then, he began to stumble for a moment. He felt something come upon his head, like a poison that all of a sudden struck his mind. He then took a potion, turned his back so that I couldn't see him, and drank the potion. He was now better and was ready to fight me to the death. "Be ready, Naruto!" he continued. "You're finished!" With that, he began to charge straight at me and slammed his fist right at my chest, blowing me back against a tree.

"I've been trained heavily to be a strong and powerful ninja like you, Naruto!" the assassin continued to speak. "There is no other power greater than mine!"

"Don't be so sure about it!" I replied as I charged my foot at his masked face, falling him to the ground. "Now talk, foul one! What did you do to my cousin?!"

Apparently, the assassin then looked like he was in a total panic after hearing me mention Kyata. He began to sweat really hard, just about to the point of sweating little clots of blood. "Don't make me do this," he whimpered as he kicked me off of him. "Get away from me!" he shrieked as I fell down to the ground.

"So!" I exclaimed as I got back up to my feet. "You want more excruciating pain, eh?! Well, mister, you've got what you wanted!" With that, I formed the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created multiple copies of myself. I made two on both sides of me and two behind the assassin, performing a surprise sneak-attack. The clones behind him punched him on the back of his head, allowing the little clots of blood and sweat to bounce of his forehead. The two other clones came and jumped high into the air; when they came back down, the assassin braced himself for the impact that would soon come upon him. But he was such a total coward when the clones came back down and merely pinned him to the ground.

"He's all yours," one of the clones spoke up as he pinned the assassin's arm to the ground. I was ready to end the assassin's life once and for all. Intimidating, I walked over to him, as I felt the full rage in my head begin to burn with hatred. He saw that look in my eyes as they turned red; he saw how my fox whiskers became sharper; and he saw how sharp the fangs were when they grew out.

"Tell me now!" I hissed as I fully approached him. "What did you do to my cousin?!"

The assassin was more scared than ever. "Naruto! You don't understand!"

"Not talking…" I felt like there was more to this than I thought. I had to get the truth out of him. Somehow, he was in league with the Mutant Clocks, along with Warcress and his son Malantin. Angrily, I grabbed him by the neck and picked him up, allowing my clones to disappear. I pinned him against a tree, ready to put him out of his misery. There was suddenly fire all around me; the assassin saw my fingernails sharp as the Creature's. This would certainly be the end for him…

But it was not…

The assassin finally revealed himself. Reaching up to touch his face, he lowered his mask and took it straight off his face, revealing who he really was.

He was Kyata!

I should have known! This mysterious assassin was actually my cousin Kyata!

But how could it really be him; Kyata is dead.

"Naruto!" Kyata exclaimed as I still held him against the tree. "If you want to… you can kill me!"

I saw that look in his eye. Now I remember everything that happened; I recognized his eyes and his voice. I could have realized that from the start when he was still the assassin. I had to do the right thing. I forced the fire around me to burn out and reverted myself back to normal. "Kyata…" I said slowly in shame. "I don't want to kill you. That's not what a family does."

Right then, I heard a scream that shouted off in the distance. It was soon revealed to be Count Cobra, running towards us in anger. "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed at Kyata. "You failed me! That 'Manipulation Potion' had worn off too soon! Haven't you drunk that extra beaker?!"

"It had very little effect," Kyata replied. "You failed, Cobra! Surrender now!"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted as I faced Kyata. "How are you here?! You're supposed to be dead!"

"He was," Cobra explained. "But I managed to find some shattered remains of the Ice and Fire Pyramids. I forged those tiny pieces around the borders of the Mutant Clocks; it caused a portion of time to change, bringing Kyata back to life, in the condition he was before he died. I then forced my 'Manipulation Potion' down his throat so that he could obey my every whim and command. I also used that same potion and forced him to tell me about a secret grudge that you once held against him. I thought it would be interesting if you were seen as a criminal, so Kyata pretended to be you, causing lots of havoc and destruction in the Leaf Village. Then, when you go to prison after being accused of those crimes, Kyata would secretly come to your cell and assassinate you! It would be just like the time when YOU tried to kill HIM!

"Then, after all that would be finished, I would kill all the other victims that held all the other multi-tailed Foxes. I would soon use a special power, specially forged at the realm known as Straggo. I would release the Foxes so that they could destroy this entire planet!"

"Explain to me one thing!" I demanded in interruption. I held up the list of victims that Kyata had killed, showing Cobra. "Why is Kyata's name on this list?!"

"I put it that way so that Kyata can forget about who he really was. My 'Manipulation Potion' made his mind an empty slate, clean enough for me to write whatever I pleased on it! But, because of you mentioning his name, the memory came back to him. You may have won the day, Naruto! But I'll be back to have my ultimate revenge!" With that, Cobra ran off, assuring himself that he shall again strike and this time score victory.

As I turned to face Kyata, I noticed that he was reaching down to the ground to pick up a dagger left there. He stood back up and started struggling as he poised it at his neck. I knew exactly what he was doing. I had to do the noble thing of wrenching the knife away from him and tossing it aside. "You mustn't do that!" I spoke at him. "Do you honestly think that I would want to lose you again?!"

"But…" Kyata protested, tears streaming down his face. "This isn't right! All of time needs to be put back where it belongs! So I need to be dead in order for it all to be fulfilled correctly! Don't you understand?!"

"Kyata…" I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort. "There's no need to kill yourself for this!"

"Then why don't YOU kill ME?! Go ahead and do it, like you always wanted to!"

"I don't want to! And I would never desire anything like that anymore! Didn't you see what people were doing once you came back from that river? They were GLAD to see that you were back! They all love you, as much as I do. I'm happy that you're here, and that you're alive again!" I settle myself down to a calmer tone; I had an idea. "I'll tell you what: we're going to find the two Mutant Clocks, and we're going to bury them so that Cobra won't use them anymore. He'll never know where they are; we're going to have to bury them in a place far away where Cobra would not dare to look."

"I see your point," Kyata replied. "We probably won't be needing the whole thing to happen again with your mother. I met her while I was at the past, and she realized what was going on. But now she can't remember a thing about what happened when I was there. Poor Kushina, not knowing about our fate. Actually, more accurately, YOUR fate."

"I met her too," I said warmly. "She told me the reason of sealing the Creature inside of me. Those deadly tails stabbed her and my father dead…" I talked more about it while walking with Kyata back to the Leaf Village.

As we went along the way, Kyata said something amusing: "I don't think I should show myself to Jean and Bean just yet."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they might faint… forever!"

I laughed as I heard this. It felt so good to have my cousin back!


End file.
